


Shenanigans

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex doling out popcorn one piece at a time has some unexpected side-effects on Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tallihensia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/gifts).



Lex holds the popcorn out of Clark's reach. "Oh no you don't, Clark. The last time we came to the movies together, you'd eaten all the popcorn before the opening credits rolled."

Holding out one piece of popcorn, Lex manfully resists the pout and sad eyes Clark directs at him.

Grabbing the puffy kernel, Clark tries his pout one more time. It doesn't work, although he can see Lex trying to hide a smile. "Fine! But your arm is going to get tired of handing me pieces before too long."

"If it means I can get more than three pieces of my own popcorn before it disappears down your gullet, I can live with it."

Clark sinks into his seat a little sullenly and focuses his attention on the screen. After ten minutes he's bored. He hadn't wanted to see this movie anyway. Some kind of artsy film called, Chocolat. Lex had lured him here with the promise of Johnny Depp, but so far Clark hasn't seen any evidence of one of his favorite actors.

Looking around for someone he knows, just out of curiosity, he notices that most of the theater is empty. So he isn't the only one that doesn't go in for this kind of thing. Just one of the few that can't say no to his boyfriend.

Sighing, Clark knows that to be fair, he has to admit that the movie has been out for a few years. Maybe it was more popular when it first came out. He keeps taking the popcorn Lex hands him just because it's something to do, something else to focus on.

After another fifteen minutes, Clark sinks even lower in his seat, stifling his sigh. Lex, at least, is enjoying himself, and he doesn't want to ruin that. The next piece of popcorn Lex hands over is right in front of his face, since he's now so low in his seat, so he just flicks out his tongue and gathers it up that way.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Lex's mouth drop open a little. Oh ho. What's this? Clark's focus abruptly shifts at that little give-away movement. His attention centers completely on his lover, although he tries not to give that away.

The next time Lex holds out a piece of popcorn, Clark makes sure that his tongue connects with Lex's fingertips. The swiftly indrawn breath that comes to him is quiet, but sounds like a claxon to Clark's ears. His cock stirs in his pants, making the fit a little less comfortable.

When Lex's hand next comes into reach, Clark moves his head minutely and sucks in the thumb and finger holding the popcorn. With the hand on Lex's side, he reaches over and runs a finger over the inseam of Lex's pants.

Lex's breathed out, "Clark," has him hardening even more. He runs his finger higher and traces over the bulge that swells even more at his light touch.

The evidence of his lover's desire, makes Clark even harder, makes him want to devour Lex whole right now. "Lex, I want you. Please. I want to feel you in my mouth." He cups the erection he can feel through the slacks and squeezes lightly. "Please, let me."

Lex doesn't even look around to see where the rest of the audience is."God, lover boy, anything! Anything you want."

Slipping to his knees between the seats, Clark lowers the zipper on Lex's pants as quietly as he can. There might not be anyone near them, but some sounds are complete attention getters.

Pulling Lex's shaft out into the cooler air of the theater, Clark doesn't let the heated skin get too cold. He wraps his hand around the base and sinks down over the remainder, sucking gently. Then he swirls his tongue around the flared head and laps at the precome that's started to well up.

"Jesus! God! I can't believe you're blowing me in public. So hot. I'm close already. Take it, lover boy. Take it all."

The voice might be a bare whisper, but the passion in it makes desire coil tighter in Clark's belly. When Lex finally breaks, Clark swallows it all, and follows right behind him.

Pulling himself up, Clark collapses into his seat.

"Jesus, Clark! Where did that come from?"

Clark doesn't really know, so he shrugs. "I just really like popcorn, especially from your hand."

Lex puts himself to rights and mutters quietly, "Remind me to buy a popcorn manufacturing plant when we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place the story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: R, blowjob, movie theater, playful, lover boy


End file.
